


Sacrifice

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-22
Updated: 2007-05-22
Packaged: 2018-02-05 20:28:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1831216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Sacrifice

**Author:** [](http://alisanne.livejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.livejournal.com/)  
 **Prompt:** Ink  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Word Count:** 100  
 **Category/Warnings:** Slightly dark.  
 **A/N:** Thanks to [](http://sevfan.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.livejournal.com/)**sevfan** and the girls in slashchat for the encouragement. This is a bit dark for me. *wibbles*  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Sacrifice

~

Blood spilled like ink across the stone floor.

‘No!” I screamed, rage and fear rising inside me. I choked on my own bile, struggling to breathe...

“Ron!”

I awoke to Harry's frantic face above mine. Gasping, I dragged him down, kissing him wetly, needing to feel him. His silky hair beneath my hand reassured me, and I pulled back.

“Bad dream?” he asked.

I nodded. “Nervous about tomorrow,” I said.

He sighed, settling next to me once more. “It’ll be fine,” he said. “We’ll beat him.”

I sighed, now knowing what I had to do. “Yes,” I said. “We will.”

~


End file.
